Love, Lust, & Desire
by xDAPPERxDANx
Summary: Pure smut AU with inklings of plot that I just had to write after binging the anime in one day. Pairings: Fine/Izetta, Fine/Bianca, Izetta/Bianca, and Fine/Izetta/Bianca. Warnings: Futa/Futanari and kinks abound.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** **:** I just had to write this piece first because when I saw it in the anime (as an Infantryman) it pissed me off to no end that all the grief cause in the next four episodes stemmed from this slip up that no regular soldier would make, let alone an elite group of soldiers designated to the safeguarding of an Archduchess.

 **Prologue**

She flicked the front sight on her bolt-action rifle with her thumb before bracing it against her forearm as she took aim on the figure in gray who was desperately trying to escape the area. Judging him to be around the distance of three-hundred meters away, she adjusted her point of aim slightly higher than his center of mass. Exhaling softly, she allowed her body to fall into its natural stillness between breaths and squeezed the trigger. Her rifle barked, pushing into her shoulder as it set its deadly payload racing through the air and into the back of the running man. She watched him jerk and collapse to the ground as the bullet carved its way through his torso, most likely killing him instantly. If it didn't…well, she had no qualms about a Germanian spy suffering for the last few moments of his despicable life.

"Retrieve the body." She told her teammate evenly, working the bolt of her rifle and chambering another round while keeping the sights trained squarely on the fallen body.

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde replied before racing to the stairs that would lead her to the ground. She waited patiently as a team was gather for retrieval, almost wishing the body would move just so she could have the satisfaction of putting another round through him. Just as the thought entered her mind, her wish was granted, albeit in a surprising manner. She watched as a portly figure dressed in white emerged from the woods. He approached the body and stood over it for a moment before reaching down and rifling through the clothes for a few moments. When he stood up again, she saw two new items in his hands and that was all the reason she needed. Exhaling once more, she pulled the trigger again and watched as the figure in white met the same fate as his comrade.

"Captain." A voice sounded from the speaker in her collar. "We heard a shot. Was the target still alive?"

"Negative." She replied calmly, working the and scanning the surrounding area for any other enemies. "Another figure came from the woods and retrieved items from the body. Double-time it to the bodies for retrieval. Treat any other personnel you see out there as hostile."

"Roger, ma'am. Entering the forest outside the castle walls now."

"Copy." She replied. Not a second later, she saw five of her teammates making their way steadily through the trees parallel to the road and towards her two victims. No other figures appeared as women came upon the bodies and set up a perimeter around them before beginning their search.

"Ma'am, two items retrieved; a camera and a cut stone of some kind. One body confirmed as Germanian spy designated by Head Counselor Müller. Other body unknown."

"Copy. Bring the bodies back to the castle for further search and identification."

"Yes, ma'am."


	2. Desires

**Author's Note** **:** Here's the first real chapter. Most chapters will be smutty with a few short plot-based chapters finding their way into the fold, nothing big. Updates will come as I get ideas and write the out. I've got a few for right now, but feel free to share yours if you want to see anything and I'll write it if I want to. If anyone wants to beta, I'd personally feel honored. Please feel free to state any criticisms about my writing that you may have and I'll study the hell out of them. If simply don't like the subject matter, well…I honestly don't give a shit. I stated the pairings and I gave the warnings. Don't like it, then don't fucking read it…asshole.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, ya' filthy animals.

 **Desires**

Izetta yelped as the back of her knees met the edge of Finé's expansive bed and her Archduchess pushed on her shoulders, disengaging the aggressive lip lock that had been maintaining since outside the door and forcing onto her back. Finé stared at her prone and defenseless witch in hunger for a moment before slowly dragging her hand up the front of her body to the high collar of her typical formal dress to begin releasing the buttons one by one. Her crimson-haired counterpart watched in rapture as the flawless skin of her neck and delicate collarbone were revealed. With a fluid roll of her shoulders, the fabric fell away to gather around the tied sash at her waist to reveal a scandalous brazier that may or may not have been recommended by a certain overly-handsy Atlantan reporter. The flush in Izetta's skin threatened to match her face as she watched Finé the pull the knot on her sash loose and allow the entirety of the dress fall to the floor and discover that her underwear matched the brazier. Seeing the object of her affections dressed in such a way caused an involuntary swelling at her crotch that made itself extremely obvious in a matter of seconds. The blonde-haired leader smirked at the arousing bulge between her legs and felt the heat begin to pool endlessly between her own.

"Clothes. Off. Now." She commanded, lifting her feet from the pooled dress and pulling of her shoes. She considered removing her stockings but decided against it, remembering how Izetta had stared at the small expanse of thigh they left exposed the first time she had seen them. Gazing down upon her bashful lover, who was frantically struggling with the clasps of her dress, she couldn't help but allow her affections for her burn through the all-powerful lust she was experiencing for a moment. She truly was blessed to have this girl in her life once more and even more lucky that she had managed to find the courage admit to both herself and Izetta that her feelings were far beyond friendly that night at Lord Redford's ball. Her worry for Izetta during the ambush at the bay made it all too clear how deeply she actually cared for her, but it was the sensation of her witch's amble bust pressing against her arm as she was admitting her nervousness combines with how absolutely beautiful she looked with her mask and gown that overrode her rationales for keeping her affections a secret.

She had pulled her out of the ballroom an into one of the servant's hallways and confessed how truly in love she was with her. Izetta had blushed and looked away, stammering as she tried to pass off her admission as simply one of deep friendship while also trying (and failing) to make it seem as if she didn't share the exact same feelings. Finé had only sighed with and small smile, grabbing the chin of her friend and forcing her face back up before bringing their lips together. To her credit, Izetta's surprise and confusion at the sudden kiss only lasted a second before wrapped her arms around her and began to kiss back. The sound of a door opening in another room forced them to become aware of their surroundings and separate quickly, sharing shy smiles at each other when they saw that no one was around and silently agreeing to ditch the party for the privacy of their bedroom.

"Finé?"

Izetta's timid voice broke her from her impromptu memory and she refocused her attention to the now nude redhead lying on the bed before her. Her lust returned ten-fold at the sight of the pebbled nipples lying atop sizable breasts and the erect eight-and-a-half-inch pillar of flesh that was currently lying flat on her stomach. Licking her lips, she climbed up onto the mattress and drew level with Izetta. When she began to roll over to make room for Finé to lie down, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and force her back into her original position.

"Finé?" She asked again, confused as to what the blonde beauty was doing.

"Tonight," Finé said, her voice husky and eyes dark with arousal as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm on top."

Izetta squeaked lightly and felt her dick throb at the idea. During their previous sessions, she had always been the one atop Finé. Now she was treated to the divine and erotic view of her Archduchess straddling her lap and drawing herself up to her full height; her back arching slightly and bringing emphasis to her perky breasts and flat, toned stomach. Captivated by the view, she gasped in surprise and need as she felt the extremely wet center of the woman above her come to rest at the base of her erection. A moan escaped her lips and her eyes closed as she felt Finé soft hand grasp it and bring it up to press against her.

"Look, Izetta." She heard Finé whisper. Forcing her eyes open, she saw her own cock being held to the blonde's stomach, her engorged head drawing level with her navel. "See it, Izetta? That's how deep you're going to be in me."

"Oh God." Izetta whined, the visual evidence of what was about to happen causing another throb and a bead of precum to form at the tip.

"Does that excite you, Izetta?" Finé asked seductively, spying the pearly liquid. "It sure seems like it does. Well lucky for you, you don't have to wait." With that, Izetta forced herself to watch as Finé slowly rose. As she did, the lips of her evidently soaked pussy dragged across her length and left a sheen of her arousal in their wake. She watched as those lips ascended to hover mere centimeters above her needy and pause before beginning their descent. Both women moaned when they spread to envelop the pink head in their wet heat. The moans only increased in volume as Finé forced herself lower down the length. When she felt she was halfway down, she stopped raised herself back up until only the head remained in. She repeated this process in a torturously slow manner, if the whines coming from the witch below her were any indication.

"What the matter, Izetta?" Finé teased, somewhat breathlessly. "Is this not enough for you?"

"Nnnnn…" Izetta whined, hands gripping the sheets as she tried to remain in control of herself. Despite what she knew she wanted, she forced herself who was the Archduchess of the two of them.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear." Finé said, lowering herself halfway down again.

"NNNnnnnn…!" Izetta groaned, closing her eyes biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want, Izetta. Tell me what you want or I'll stop." It was an empty threat. She was too horny to dare stop this right now. But in the times they had done this she had never heard Izetta speak during the act and, somehow, she just knew hearing her voice would be nothing short of euphoric.

"Fuck me!" Izetta cried, finally losing her restraint at the idea of being left like this. "I want to fuck me, Finé!"

With her wish granted, she allowed herself to drop the rest of the way down onto the cock below her. Their hips collided with distinctive wet smack of skin on skin and both women moaned unabashedly at the feeling of finally being joined fully. Finé rested there for a second, basking in the sensation being stretched by her girlfriend's length before gathering herself for what was to follow.

Right out the gate she set a blistering pace. Raising and lowering herself upon the entirety large member, rolling her hips intermittently to allow the rigid flesh to massage every single aspect of her walls. Izetta's pelvis soon became of pool of the liquid heat flowing from her center, the rhythmic wet splashing adding an aspect of lewdness to the act that had the two of them rocketing that much faster to the euphoria they both were emphatically seeking. Eventually, a random roll of the hips on her descent had Finé impaling Izetta's cockhead directly onto the hyper-sensitive patch of skin that turned her blood to magma in her veins and made her thoughts resemble the burning of film at the theaters. Having finally hit that spot, she stopped the rolls and repeatedly dropped herself down onto again and again. Looking down, her gaze met with Izetta's, who she realized had been watching her the entire time, memorizing the expressions of her pleasure and the bounce of her modest breasts as they fucked. She grabbed Izetta's hands, which still held the sheets, and brought them up to her breasts.

"Pinch them." She begged breathlessly. Izetta responded instantly, squeezing the pink nubs of her nipples between her forefinger and thumb harshly. The slight pain of the act was all Finé needed as she felt the heat of the magma in her veins rush to her core all at once, throwing her head back and crying out loudly as her inner walls convulsed in orgasm. The pressure on her nipples increased and she heard Izetta crying out just as loudly as she before she felt the shaft inside her throb intensely. The explosion of wet heat in her stomach served to prolong her orgasm and she felt the hips below her jerk once, twice, three times, and a fourth, each one accompanied by a pulse a thick fluid painting her insides.

The two of them sat there, panting deeply from their climaxes as they basked in their fading pleasure. Eventually, Finé began to feel less full as Izetta's cock deflated and she began to feel an oozing coolness where they were joined. Gathering herself, she looked down to see the alabaster evidence of their carnal activities leaking from her lips and gathering onto Izetta's stomach. Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself off of Izetta and allowed the limp member to fall out of her lips…along with a copious amount of semen before falling to lay beside her witch.

"You…you were really excited tonight, Finé." Izetta panted tiredly, fighting off sleep as she grabbed the covers to crawl inside for the night. "What brought that about?"

"Nothing." Finé lied, crawling under the sheets with her. "I just really needed you tonight." She knew exactly what had set her off, but she didn't know how Izetta would handle it.

"Okay." Izetta sighed, accepting the answer before drifting off to sleep. Finé watched her content expression before turning over and snuggling herself back into the redhead, immediately becoming wrapped up in her embrace.

Finé woke to the incessant pressing of something large and lengthy against her backside. While she knew exactly what it was, she was surprised at its presence since Izetta always awoke with the sunrise and let her sleep; and, judging by the light penetrating the drapes over the windows, it was well past sunrise. She giggled when she realized she must have really tired Izetta out the night before. It was no wonder, though, as she thought back to what had made her so goddamn horny.

 _She closed the door behind her, leaving Müller in his office after another discussion on the matter of the spies that had tried to obtain Izetta's secret. It was late now and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle and kiss her beloved girlfriend. Before she did that though, she needed to visit Bianca and get her opinion on a gift for said girlfriend. Just a little something to celebrate a full two weeks without Germanic attack. Coming upon her room she raised her hand to knock, but stopped as noise came from within. Curiosity peaking, she lowered her hand and carefully pressed her ear to the door. Once in contact, it became evidently clear that the noise was the sound of Bianca moaning rather excitedly. A blush rose to her cheeks as she quickly realized exactly what kind of moans they were and almost threw herself away from the wood._

 _"Oh, Izetta." Came Bianca's voice. That single sentence halted Finé instantly. Bianca was masturbating to thoughts of Izetta! Of her girlfriend! Before she could even decide whether or not to be mad, Bianca's voice came again._

 _"Please, faster!" Bianca moaned. "Faster, Finé!"_

 _Finé swore she felt faint as all the blood in her body rushed to the blush in her face. Bianca was thinking her!_

 _And Izetta!_

 _TOGETHER!_

 _Suddenly, thoughts of Bianca rose to the forefront of her mind. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of Bianca in such a way before, but now she envisioned Izetta and Bianca and the lewd things they could do to her. Her blush died down immediately as the blood that was occupying her face raced south. She could worry about Bianca later, right now she needed her girlfriend._

She knew she would have to have a serious deliberation on what to do about Bianca, but the rigidness at her backside was very distracting. Deciding it needed to be dealt with immediately, she removed herself from Izetta's embrace and removed the covers. Smirking deviously at the sight of the erection, she lightly rolled the horny girl onto her back before coming face to face with the hard flesh. She gave a glance to Izetta's sleeping face before opening her mouth and taking the head between her lips. A low groan emitted from the throat of the redhead as she began to swirl her tongue around the tip, occasionally dipping it into the slit to taste the salty precum that was forming.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she began bobbing her lips up and down the length, grabbing the bottom half with her hand and rubbing it while applying a small amount of suction on her upstroke. She kept her gaze on Izetta's and watched in delight as the movement under her eyelids became much more rapid and the groans emanating from her throat grew slightly louder. The throbbing of the member began increasing speedily and Finé knew she was getting close. Whatever was going on in that dream of hers had to be amazing. A particularly powerful throb alerted her to the coming climax and she settled her lips around the head, giving an energetic stroke and sucking hard.

"Bianca!" Izetta groaned in her sleep as she came. Finé's eyes went wide as she heard the name come from her girlfriend's lips and she almost choked on the liquid rapidly filling her mouth. The last weak spurt finally came and she swallowed it down before releasing the penis and starting the content women before her in shocked silence. A full minute of frantic and unfocused thoughts flew through her mind before she finally settled on one.

 _'Well…this'll be interesting.'_ She thought deviously.

 **P.S.-** 127 views on the first chapter! Holy shit.


End file.
